My Pinnochio
by HyperRyu-chan69
Summary: After a discussion with Sasori , Deidara decides that he will risk life and limb to restore the depressed Sasori to his former self . Deidara uses information to contact the dimension witch who will transport him to another world to ask the help of a sorc
1. Chapter 1: Wish upon a star

**My Pinocchio by HyperRyu-chan69**

**I decided I was finally going to add to the meager Sasori/deidara fics on ff . net Will contain yaoi ( obviously) if you don't like yaoi don't yell at me for it later. You read of your own conviction . I don't know if there'll be a lemon , but there will be possible hott and steamy moments , but no real action . Unless I decide it's okay with the plot… I borrowed the idea of the dimension witch from tsubasa . In the story Sasori and deidara aren't together yet . Deidara still has both eyes , you'll see why later, and I've improvised some things . Slight occ-ness and my own weird idea's . If you don't know who Pinocchio is, he's a wooden boy ( puppet) who wants to become a real boy. enjoy**

**I don't own naruto or tsubasa …**

**Summary- After a discussion with Sasori , Deidara decides that he will risk life and limb to restore the depressed Sasori to his former self . Deidara uses information to contact the dimension witch who will transport him to another world to ask the help of a sorcerer to get Sasori's true form back , but is the price the witch asks something deidara is willing to pay? The story is about deidara's conviction to help Sasori , and realizing that he love's Sasori . But even if deidara succeeds, what will this mean for Sasori ? How will affect him and hiss ability to fight ? Would he have to leave the Akatsuki ? **

_**Chapter 1- wish upon a star **_

The light breeze ruffled the trees leaves slightly, creating a soft rustling sound. It was early December , and the chilling winds had just started to pick up . The setting sun cast a purple shadow on the ground. The bells attached to the hats of the two Akatsuki members jingled softly .

" Sasori-danna , it's getting cold and I'm freezing ,yeah . Shouldn't we stop to rest soon?" the blond shivered and looked over anxiously at his partner.

" I guess we can set up camp for the night , it is rather cold and we have a long journey until we reach the leaf village . "

The blond sighed in relief , wrapping his partner in a grateful hug .

" thank you , Sasori-danna!"

The redhead smirked and wiggled loose of the blonds grasp ,straightening out his cloak .

The pair walked a little further into the forest until they reached a clearing in the trees. They quickly scanned the area for any enemy's or other inhabitants and began to set up camp.

"hey Sasori-danna! " the blond called out to the redhead.

"what is it deidara?" he asked boredly as he finished putting the last stake in his tent

"well it's just that … Well it's kind of cold out tonight, yeah."

" so ? What's your point?"

" w-well I thought that maybe we could share a tent, yeah . Y'know, to keep warm" the blond blushed as he looked at the ground, awaiting a reply.

" I guess we could . We don't need you getting sick again ."

" aw..Sasori-danna! That's so sweet , yeah ! You worry about dei-chan!" the blonde grinned happily, successfully making Sasori blush and sputter angrily.

" It would prolong us getting to Konoha later , that's all deidara . Don't let it get to your head" he huffed

" uh-huh . Whatever you say, danna. " the blond stated skeptically , hand resting on his hip.

" go make yourself useful and gather some fire wood while I finish setting up here . " Sasori grumbled.

"sure thing, yeah!" the blond chirped happily and he went skipping, literally skipping, off to where he had seen some loose wood on their earlier wandering of the forest area.

' sleeping with Sasori -danna ! Sleeping with Sasori-danna ! ' he thought merrily to himself as he gathered several large logs and smaller sticks for kindling. He made his way back to camp slowly , each minute he rethought the promising prospect of being so close to the other boy.

' Sasori-danna's so cute' he thought to himself as he neared the clearing, spying the redhead sitting on a tapestry he had spread out near the freshly dug fire pit. He blushed ever so slightly as he set the wood down at the puppets feet .

" is this good, yeah ? "he asked cautiously , hoping not to disappoint the other boy.

" it's fine " he mumbled , giving deidara a questioning look , since the blond was grinning happily.

The blond sat down next to redhead, laying logs down and setting fire to the top layer of kindling. In no time they had started a nice sized fire. Sasori reached into his bag and pulled out a skillet and meat-buns he had bought in town earlier that .

" Yay! Deidara loves meat buns, yeah!" the blonde cried out happily at the prospect of eating his favorite food .

" I know that , baka. I wouldn't have bought them other wise." the redhead stopped himself from saying anything more, knowing that he had indirectly given the blonde boy a hint of friendliness.

" thank you , Sasori- danna" the blond leaned over and pecked him playfully on the cheek.

" n-no problem" the redhead pulled his face into his cloak , hoping to hide the horrible blush adorning his face.

9696969669696969696969669696969696969696966969696969696696969669696696969696966969669

Deidara sighed happily and leaned back against Sasori . He rubbed his full stomach contentedly , grateful for the delicious meat buns Sasori had bought them .

" thanks again , yeah. Delicious " the blond nuzzled against the redhead , forcing himself to be comfortable .

" are you getting tired dei-chan ?"

" no , just getting comfy " the blond looked up at his partner . Sensing the uneasiness , he regretfully sat up and reached for his pack .

The blonde carefully removed two cups and a small bottle of sake from inside his travel bag. He poured the alcohol into the two glasses, offering one to Sasori , who took the glass , sipping at it slowly . Deidara laughed softly and swallowed the contents of his own glass in one gulp . Sasori sighed. A drunken deidara is a psychotic deidara…

………………………………...

" hey Sasori " the blonde's speech was slurred slightly , thanks to the 7 glasses of sake he had drunk .

" what is it deidara ?" the redhead asked, nowhere near as drunken as the blonde.

" if part of your body is puppet , which parts of you are real , yeah?"

The redhead spit out the sake he had been attempting to drink and stared at the blonde in horror.

' did he really just ask that!'

" uh..deidara , we should get to bed" he said .

'Diversions are good with blondes, usually they don't catch on. ' he thought to himself as he dragged the stumbling and drunken deidara towards their tent.

Deidara stopped just outside the tent , leaning his face close to Sasori's .

" Sasori ? Have you ever..ever wanted to be real again?" he asked, the hints of drunkenness gone for a moment.

Sasori thought for a moment , pondering the question he had been asked.

" I guess sometimes it is rather odd , not really being human" he said softly.

The blond looked up at him , tears forming in the corners of his amber eyes. He leaned up slowly , pressing his lips hesitantly to Sasori's.

" someday , I promise , I'll find a way to make you real. I want to make you happy " these were the blonds last words before he became limp and uncurious in Sasori's arms .

The redhead sighed softly as he dragged the blonde's limp body into the tent, laying him down close to his own body . And even in his drunken and sleeping state, the blonde cuddled against the boys wooden , yet warm body . Sasori stayed up that night , pondering the earlier words of his partner.

' _have you ever wanted to be real again?'_

Sasori felt his eyelids finally growing heavy , wrapping an arm around deidara's waist as he drifted off to sleep slowly , the blondes promise lingering in his ears as he reached sweet oblivion.

'_someday , I promise , I'll find a way to make you real. '_

_**End chapter 1 . **_

_**HOO HAA! Yay for me I finally finished . It was shorter than I had originally planned, but whatever. It's funny how im supposed to be doing math and instead I end up writing fan fiction . I guess I have to stop 'studying' in the computer room… anyway I hope you like the first chapter ! PLEASE PLEASE PELASE REVIEW! It's not that hard , you go down , press 'submit review' and leave me a nice little message . that's easy , right ? Review or I'll dangle the second chapter over your heads for as long as possible and never finish ! No flames ! Flames will be used to cook steak-tips ( drool) so don't even waste the energy to type them . Review and you can also have a cookie.**_

_**Deidara: cookie ? **_

_**Sasori : no cookies unless you review! **_

_**Deidara: COOKIE!**_

_**You heard him folks, there is indeed a cookie . BYE BYE! REVIEW! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Sidetracked

**MUAHAHAHA I am quite devious,ne? sorry for not posting sooner! We moved all of a sudden and I was without computer. Then it broke . Me fix it , (woop) and yes, Yuko from XXX-Holic is the dimension witch (from Tsubasa) Now…COOKIES! ( gives out cookies) thank you my lovely reviewers !!!**

**WARNING : Let us not forget that this story is a mild yaoi Fic . Yaoi Boy x Boy. don't like? Go away and read some hetero fics .**

**Now… on with the show!!**

**Chapter 2 : Sidetracked **

Blue eyes opened slowly and cautiously. Sunlight streamed in through the slit in the tent opening. He was barley conscious of another body beneath him.

'_what the hell happened last night,yeah?'_

Deidara was vaguely aware of drinking sake and …kissing Sasori? No, that couldn't be right. But the truth came slamming onto him like a ton of bricks. The sake, the questions..the kiss. They were all burned into his memory. Deidara groaned.

' _I probably insulted him…'_

Beneath him , Sasori shifted. Deidara screamed .

"what is kame's name are you screaming about!?" the redhead shouted.

Deidara jumped off the redhead fast as he could , opting for a corner of the small tent.

" I'm sorry Sasori-danna! I didn't mean to insult you ,yeah! I swear it!" the blond started crying uncontrollably as his body racked with sobs.

" what the hell are you apologizing for ??" Sasori shouted . His tone softened as he crouched next to Deidara.

" you didn't do anything wrong " he said, patting the blonds back softly , in an almost comforting way. Almost…..

"Ow!!" the blond howled in pain holding his shoulder.

"what now- oh.." the redhead trailed off as he saw a large splinter jutting from deidara's shoulder….

None too gracefully , Sasori removed deidara's hand, plucking the shard of wood from the skin.

The blond glared at Sasori hatefully.

Sasori rolled his eyes.

" don't be a baby"

Deidara smirked.

"once you stop being such a prick,yeah" he said, grinning devilishly.

Sasori simply rolled his eyes before throwing the black cloak at the face of his smirking companion.

"deidara…" Sasori looked over seriously at his partner , his eyes shimmering with an emotion deidara could honestly say he had never seen in Sasori ; Before shaking his head and beginning again.

" Pack up . We leave for Konoha immediately."

Deidara nodded solemnly.

' _keep yourself together,Sasori'_

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at the slight pun as he began to pack .

_**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**_

"are we there yet? "

"no"

"are we there _yet_?"

_**A sigh .**_

"no , deidara"

The blond twiddled his thumbs.

"are we there _now_?"

"no! kame, deidara ! It will take another half-a-day maybe! So just shut the hell up!" Sasori snapped at his partner.

Deidara pouted slightly .

"But danna , I'm **_BORED , _**yeah****" the blond whined childishly.

"deidara , it's a _mission_. It's not supposed to be _that_ interesting. Get over it and shut up! " he snapped viciously.

Deidara ducked his head into his cloak.

Guilt over took Sasori as he sheepishly grabbed the blonds hands and led him off the path.

"d-danna ? Where are we going, yeah?"

Sasori grinned .

"Just shut up and follow." He whispered .

And Deidara did.

………………………………__

" can I open my eyes now, yeah?"

Slender fingers lifted off the blonde's eyes to reveal a sight of true beauty.

"d-danna …oh my…' deidara's breath caught in his throat.

A small lake , perfect and hidden lay before him. A few sparse water-lilies lined the surface. But the best part…was the birds. Beautiful little grayish-blue sparrows were nested with newly born chicks in the trees above .

"but danna..how,yeah?" the blond asked , in shock of Sasori's knowledge of such a place.

"I found it one summer when I was traveling. It's been a while …I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it really is" Sasori smiled slightly , basking in the reverence of his favorite spot.

"good news . This spot is close to the city limits of Konoha , we can be there tomorrow morning. We can spend tonight here" the red-head stated very matter-of-factly .

Deidara blushed slightly . He hesitantly slid his hand into Sasori's , interlocking with slender fingers. Sasori smiled . Deidara grinned. Neither said a word. They weren't needed , anyway.

………………………………__

The crackling of the fire was enough to snap deidara from his musings. The sun was slowly fading , casting a brilliant reflection into the water. The birds gentle chirping slowly died down . Sasori lay next to deidara on the blanket, watching the sunset.

Deidara snuck a glance at his partner, whose eyelids slid shut softly . The shock of red hair looked soft enough to run his fingers through .So deidara did , fanning out the short silky locks. His hand gently traced Sasori's scalp , going down until he reached the perfectly angled jaw.

"Beautiful " he whispered softly , retracting his hand slowly.

"what's beautiful?" Sasori looked up lazily , his eyes connecting with deidara's .

"uhm..the sunset ,yeah . Real pretty ,huh?" deidara said nervously.

Sasori eyed deidara carefully before replying.

"indeed , beautiful"

Sasori sat up slowly , crossing his legs Indian-style beneath him.

Deidara joined him , opting to sit on his butt instead of Indian-style like his partner,.

Sasori placed his hand shyly atop Deidara's . Deidara nearly jumped at first , but slowly relaxed, feeling the puppeteers warm hand rubbing slow soft circles into his palm , skillfully avoiding the awkward mouth .

"deidara ..why did you ask me those questions last night?" Sasori asked softly.

Deidara looked down shyly.

' _so he does remember' _he thought sullenly.

"I dunno , yeah .I just suppose..I'd always wanted to know"

"hm , I see" Sasori stated blandly , retracting his hand.

Deidara pouted slightly at the loss of warmth.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just want to help you , yeah. You…you deserve it " deidara stated defiantly.

Sasori nearly laughed.

"deserve what? To be human . Deidara , I'm a murderer . I'm no more qualified than Zetsu or Kisame. We're Akatsuki . Not the damn Make-a-Wish foundation ." he stated bitterly.

Deidara slowly took Sasori's face in his hands , cupping it gently. He lips ghosted over the shell of Sasori's ear, his hot breath tickling the red-heads ear before whispering in it gently.

"You deserve the world, danna. And I ..want to make sure you get it,yeah"

Sasori leaned forward slowly , his lips barely a centimeter from deidara's .

"crazy boy " he whispered softly , his half-lidded eyes smiling gently at deidara before leaning forward slightly and closing the distance between them.

_**END CHAPTER 2 **_

_**YAY! I actually enjoyed the end result of this chapter. ooooooo ! What gonna happen next?! If I get…lets say , 10 reviews at most , I will post Chapter 3 immediately. I already have it half-way done. Hope ya liked! Lemme know what you think .and again , sorry for the long delay! Review ! No flames! Remember the cookies people! **_

_**Deidara COOKIE!! **_

_**Sasori ( dangles cookie above deidara's head) REVIEW FIRST! **_

_**Deidara You bastards better get me my cookie!! **_

_**You want a happy deidara right? Damn straight ! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **_

Surreptitious


	3. Apology

I am sorry to inform you that the next chapter will not be up for a while. I had originally planned to type the chapter this week, but; I am an emotional wreck. I will type once I pick up the pieces. Please understand. Thank you.

HyperRyu-chan69


End file.
